kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2017 December 27th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_December_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:624727| December]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 27}}|this link.}} End of Christmas 2017 Contents *The availability of all Christmas 2017 Seasonal Special CGs and Furnitures are no longer available. **All Christmas Seasonal CGs are available to view in the Library. * The Christmas Select Gift Box 2017 will no longer be available to receive upon login. **If you have received it but haven't used it yet, this item will expire upon the next Early January Maintenance. 2nd Remodel *Second Upgrade: **Requires Level 75+ **'Requires a Blueprint AND an Action Report' **Stock equipment: *** *** *** **She is able to equip: *** *** **When equipped with , she will receive +6 Firepower and +2 Evasion Per Gun, instead of its original stats of +3 Firepower and +1 Evasion. ***When also equipped together with a , she will receive additional stats of +1 Firepower and +3 Torpedo stats. ****This Additional Stat Bonus only applies with the first she is equipped with, and will not apply with a second copy of the Main Gun. **** is also now applicable to receive this additional bonus stats from equipping both a and a . Passing of Year CG and voice lines *The following girls have new/returning Seasonal CG: ** ** ** ** ** *End of Year voice lines, including new voice lines for several ship girls. Construction Rate Increased *To help Admirals prepare for the Winter 2018 Event, the Construction rate for the Battleship has been increased for a limited duration until Spring 2018. **For Admirals who do not own her, they will receive a drastically higher rate of construction. **The Construction Recipe is same as before (Ex. 4000 / 7000 / 7000 / 2000 / 20 ) Ship Additional Stat Changes The stats for the following destroyer remodels have been "fixed": * +2 * +2 * +2 * +1 +1 +1 * +1 +1 Equipment * was implemented in the November 2017 Ranking Rewards, and distributed out to the Top 500 Rankers. **Gives additional bonus stats when equipped on -class ships, -class ships & *** The bonuses can stack with multiple guns **Available as Stock Equipment from and by upgrading 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai 2 via Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update * can be now improved with a certain's Ship Girl as support. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } New Expedition *The New Expedition B2 has been implemented for World 2. **Requires a Fleet of 1 CA 1 CL 4 DD with a Total Fleet Firepower of at least 360+ (includes Stats from Equipment). BGM update World 1 and World 2 maps will feature these musics for a limited time: *"Winter Fleet" *"Winter Sortie!" *"Headquarter in December" Jukebox BGM *「月夜海」「祈り」can be played. *The same furniture requires furniture fairy. Misc *The maximum preset fleet slots have been increased to 12. **If you have several Preset Fleet Slots, you may now browse your Preset Fleets by pressing down the "NEXT" Arrow button to scroll down towards your final available Preset Fleets Slot. New Quests as flagship, then put '''only one' of the following ships into your fleet as escort: , , |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = ×2 choice between Combat Ration (Special Onigiri) x2 or Furniture Fairy |Note = Requires: (?) Unlocks: B105 }} as Flagship, with at least one of either , or to World 5-4 and obtain 2 S-rank victories at the boss node |Rewards_RSC = 310 / 310 / 0 / 310 |Rewards_Items ='choice between' Type 13 Air Radar x2 or Type 22 Surface Radar x2 or Action Report x1 NEXT choice between New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material x1 or "Present Box" x1 |Note = Requires: A83, ?? Unlocks: }} / Destroyers and then S-Rank the boss nodes on World 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, and 2-5. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 350 / 0 / 350 |Rewards_Items = choice between Action Report x1 or Furniture Fairy, NEXT choice between x5 or x2 |Note = Requires: ??? }} }}